stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah's Bark
Noah's Bark, also known as The Dog Bark,' '''is an important build in Dogcraft, used to shelter many of Stacy's rescued Dogs. Due to the biblical reference of rescuing two of every dog breed, Stacy named the Bark after her wolf Noah. Before Stacy moved the larger dog breeds into the Quonset, the Bark was the home for every dog breed (excluding those who lived in Stacy's home or had a building of their own), the Bark has also become one of the most recognizable builds in the series, appearing regularly in the episodes. History Stacy came up with the idea of rescuing two of every dog breed very early on in the series, the basic structure of the Bark began in episode 6, though her footage of the Bark being built was deleted. Throughout the series run, Stacy has gradually filled the Bark with various breeds of dog, it wasn't until episode 31 where the Bark had so many dogs, that Stacy had no choice but to build a second level. The Bark's layout primarily consists of fenced in areas for Stacy's dogs, the Bark also features a dog biscuit dispenser, an Anvil and a bath area (specified for the dogs and Dog Guard) known as "The Canine Cleaner" , a that picks a dog to take for the day, and Dog Guard's room. Outside Outside the Bark is a big fenced-off area where the dogs can play. The fences block the dogs from getting into Stacy's basement, the Haunted Woods, and the town. The bark connects Addison's Academy as well. The dogs have a course containing a jump, a jump with water, stairs, a tunnel, weaving poles and a hoop. They also use the playground from Addison's Academy. The Dog Show was held here in 2014. Dog Guard, in later epawsodes, has been seen going rogue using the playground equipment. The Bark has a tunnel that connects it to the Quonset, allowing Dog Guard and Francheska to guard both buildings at the same time. In"Little Dogs, Big Decision", Stacy let all the residents of the Bark to roam free. Completion Despite being fully functional since episode six, the Bark wasn't completed until episode 154, where Stacy spent half of the episode filling the Bark's roof with brown stained glass, preventing the upper level dogs getting wet from rain. Following the final added glass blocks, Stacy called the Bark's completion a milestone for the series, while also giving the dogs complete protection. Employee(s) The Dog Guard ''Main Article: The Dog Guard The Dog Guard is an Iron Golem in Dogcraft who was made by Stacy to protect most of her Dogs in 'Noah's Bark'. The Dog Guard was made after Stacy leaned of Dog the Cat's plan to start a Creeper army to invade her house, making Stacy fear for her Dogs. The Dog Guard has been guarding Stacy's dogs ever since. The Dog Guard is known for not being very good at his job, usually being seen taking a bath in the 'Canine Cleaner'. Francheska Francheska is one of Stacy's Dobermans. After discovering Alpha's lack of might, Stacy decided Francheska should assist Dog Guard in guarding the Bark and Quonset. She is often seen doing her duties. Residents The Dogs residing in the Bark has shortened since Stacy moved the larger dog breeds into the Quonset, the current list of residents include: * Charli * Francheska * * Pixel * Tito * Lulu * Sophie * Strudel * Celeste * Pudgy * Snowy * Bandit * Flake * Tails * Tate * Perp * Hukleberry * Ginger * Homer * Lou Lou * Noodle Trivia * The Bark features a small bedroom for the Dog Guard, along with keys and a planted Poppy. * A small path behind the Bark led to Stacy's basement. * Noah's Bark was a name inspired by the biblical tale, 'Noah's Ark'. Category:Dogcraft Category:Dogcraft Builds Category:Completed Category:Active Category:Build Category:Dogcraft (Dog Pack) Builds